In The Tent
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: LEMON, slight pwp, Percival x Gwaine. Whilst on a mission to retrieve Merlin, things get heated in the tent.


**In The Tent (Percival x Gwaine)**

"Pack your things men, today we attack" The knights saluted King Arthur and briskly made their way out of the hall, back to their quarters. A rogue group had captured Merlin, and they were setting off battle-ready to retrieve him. Gwaine was walking with Percival, joking all the way.

"Fuck man, Merlin's lucky Arthur likes him, or he'd be stranded" Gwaine nodded in agreement, running a hand through his hair.

"Well that's what you get when you're doing the king some… _favours_" The two howled with laughter again, they loved Merlin like a brother, and often liked to joke with him about his relationship with the King. No matter how many times Merlin denied the innuendos, saying that their relationship was just good friends nothing more, nobody believed him.

"Are we sharing a tent? I'd rather not have to live with Elyan's snoring all night" Gwaine grinned at the large man, patting him on the back as they reached his room first.

"Sure thing buddy" Percival cheered and carried on down the corridor, leaving Gwaine to his thoughts. The brunette had always admired Percival; whether it be his rugged, handsome looks, or his chiselled body, there was something about the blonde that attracted people to him.

It was no secret that Percival was heavily admired by the ladies of the town, even more so than Gwaine. He smiled to himself, the blonde was so clueless, he was the brawn of the operation, not the brains.

The journey was to take 2 days, so they would need to make camp in the right spots, the tents (depending on size) usually hosted up to 3 people at a time. No one was allowed in a tent on their own, with the exception of the King, in case of an attack through the night.

This time Gwaine had the secret pleasure of sharing with Percival, and it was even the blonde who requested it.

The ride had been long and tiresome, and they were yet to stop for the night. Gwaine grumbled as he and Percival covered the back of the troops, it meant that they had to go at the pace of all of the slow coaches infront of them. But Percival seemed to notice his annoyance, and made sure there was plenty of banter going.

"Men, we are to rest here for the night, but don't expect to rest long" Percival sniggered, and nudged Gwaine's shoulder, as they tied their horses up and found a good spot to put up their tent.

The more Gwaine thought about it, the worse the idea of sharing such a small sleeping space sounded. What if he said something in his sleep, or even worse, did something in his sleep, to reveal to Percival just how he was feeling. That would lead to an awkward conversation.

"Let's set up here Percy" The blonde raised an eyebrow at the cheeky nickname, but said nothing, instead shuffling closer in a suggestive manner.

"Percy? I like that" Gwaine gulped, he knew his friend was joking around, but it still got to him everytime he got too close.

"I bet you do" They chuckled light heartedly and Gwaine went to get some water for the two of them, while Percival finished up with the tent.

"Oi! Gwainevere, where's my water?" Many sniggers sounded around the camp, as Gwaine glared at his friend, who was standing with his arms out. He smirked and picked up two flasks, turning around before slowly sauntering over.

"Right here, Percy-Boo" Percival laughed and caught the flask that was tossed his way, the two of them were always the one people relied upon to keep the mood light.

Gwaine slid into the tent to undo his blanket, it wasn't the comfiest thing, but it beat sleeping outside. It was already dark, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to just hit the sack now. He decided he would, and as he was changing Percival slid in beside him.

Percy wolf whistled, slapping Gwaine playfully on the butt, before lying on his back in his half of the tent. Gwaine blushed slightly, Percy was being extra playful today, and he wasn't sure that he was joking. Shaking his head Gwaine told himself to stop being silly, of course Percival wasn't being serious.

Now only is his fabric sleeping pants, he was about to lie down when he turned, to find Percy in the same state, but on Gwaine's bed space. "Percy?" The larger man was sprawled out, hands behind his head, showing his body for all to see. "Go to bed"

Gwaine knew this was getting dangerous, even if Percy thought he was attractive, Gwaine did not just want casual sex.

"I am in bed" Gwaine shot him a look as he neatly placed his stuff near the entrance of the tent, keeping his sword near to the bed incase of an attack. "It may be your bed, but I am in bed, and I'm quite comfy" The older male was sure that Percival was testing him, testing his boundaries. "Oh come on Gwaine, I like you"

Percival sat up, moving himself even closer to Gwaine than before. The other was not sure how he could just say it so casually as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Really now?"

He hadn't meant to be that sarcastic, and he felt his heart twinge as hurt flashed in the blue eyes, before the bigger man rolled over, back onto his side, facing away from his tent buddy. "Percy, I'm sorry, that came out bad" When the other man didn't reply, he sighed and crawled over, forcing the blonde man onto his back, until they were staring at eachother once again.

"I like you too, but more than I should…" Percival's eyes darkened as he leaned up, grabbing the back of Gwaine's head, forcing their lips together.

All of the sexual tension that had been building up between them escaped, and Gwaine quickly found himself on his back, hands clawing at the taught muscles of Percival's strong shoulders.

It was as soon as their hips began grinding, that Gwaine realised how this was going to be. It was going to be hard and rough, just like them, and he was loving it, a soft groan escaping his lips as hips met in a particularly hard thrust. Lips tore from eachother, and Percival began nibbling at his partner's ear, then neck, leaving small hickeys as he went.

Gwaine's legs wrapped themselves around the blonde's hips, pulling them even closer together, not allowing a moment without contact, as his breathing was laboured. "Fuck"

Percy has attacked his nipples, twisting and sucking until the man below him was a puddle. Gwaine's eyes rolled back in his head, as the other large hand began undoing the strings of his red pants, making quick work of them, and soon Gwaine was bare as the day he was born.

Admiring eyes scanned his body, humming in appreciation before ducking down to pay attention to the erect member now in the younger man's face. He tenderly kissed the tip, watching in amusement as Gwaine scraped at the ground, desperately trying not to buck into his touches.

Without any warning, he took the whole of Gwaine in and swallowed around him. Gwaine moaned and arched, hands finding the short blonde locks, massaging the scalp. Percival smirked and started humming, relishing in the held back moans that managed to escape. Gwaine knew that they were only a few metres away from the others, he needed to keep quiet.

But Percy wasn't making it easy. He closed his eyes when slick fingers probed his entrance, his mind not taking the time to wonder how they got wet.

When one finger slipped in he bit his lip, as that devilish mouth continued it's assault on his sensitive regions. The finger worked easily in and out, and before long finger number 2 was added, both curlng slightly to try and find his other special spot.

Gwaine cursed himself when he let out a particularly loud moan as his prostate was brushed, he heard some talking outside, and felt Percy stop his movements, his mouth leaving the swollen member. This would have been fine, if his fingers hadn't been harshly pressed against his prostate, and all Gwaine could do was bite his knuckles and watch as pre-cum dribbled out of his tip.

Percy grinned at him, and pulled his fingers back, only to slam three in as the voices retreated. "I s-swear to go-god Percy-" he was cut off as he let out a whine, as Percy trailed his tongue to the spot between his balls and his entrance, pressing softly.

This was enough to send Gwaine spiralling over the edge, and he came into Percy's awaiting mouth, feeling his body slump.

His body relaxed, and he saw Percy strip and place himself at the slackened entrance, slamming in, straight into the abused prostate. There he paused, fisting the semi Gwaine was now sporting.

"What was that babe?" Gwaine growled and bucked, telling his partner to just move already, and he did. Legs were thrown over tanned shoulders, as Gwaine was turned onto his side, and Percival slammed in, the ground rubbing against Gwaine's back relentlessly, but he didn't care.

He was in ecstasy, as his eyes once more slipped closed, head lolling against the ground as his body submitted to the younger's every will. "Open y-your eyes, look at me, please!" the last bit came out as a growl as Percy felt himself nearing the end.

Gwaine complied, and reached down to pump himself, smiling as Percy's hand circled his, and they brought him closer to the edge together. "God, Percival!" He hunched over as they tumbled over the edge simultaneously, erupting violently in cries of eachother's names.

They slumped, tired after their explosion. "wow" Percy chuckled as Gwaine breathed deeply, trying to calm his thundering heart.

"Yeah, now 'm tired, so sleep" Gwaine rolled his eyes, but did nonetheless, wrapped in Percy's warmth atop of Percy's bed.


End file.
